Rogar, y pedir perdón
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Hay muchas cosas en su vida de las que Bonibelle se ha arrepentido, y muy en el fondo. Esperaba que esta no se convirtiera en otra de ellas. Por que al final, no le quedaba más que esperar, rogar, y pedir perdón.


**Hora de Aventura es una propiedad intelectual de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro. **

_Me ha roto la mandíbula..._

Es curioso a dónde puede ir tu mente en este tipo de circunstancias, pensó para si misma Bonibelle mientras miraba todo pasar a su alrededor en cámara lenta.

_Tengo laceraciones graves en mi espalda..._

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el techo ser reemplazado por el estrellado firmamento, mientras ella caía desde la ventana de su laboratorio hasta el inclemente suelo, dónde probablemente conocería su fin.

_Tanto tiempo intentando violar las leyes naturales, de burlar la muerte, desperdiciados con un simple puñetazo. _

—Oh, muchos intentan escapar de mi, nena. Pero pocos lo logran realmente —comentó una cadavérica criatura que parecía flotar junto a ella, sus manos detrás de su cráneo como si estuviera relajado, contemplativo.

_Estoy alucinando... _

—Puedo asegurarte que soy muy real, niña. Mentita puede atestiguar a mi favor si no me crees.

_Marceline debió haberme golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensé. _

Por alguna razón que la Dulce Princesa no podía comprender, su proceso mental parecía quitarle toda celeridad a la alucinación, quien ahora le observaba fijamente, las oscuras cuencas de su cráneo ostentando un atisbo de una inclemente flama.

—Es una lástima que no sea tu momento preciosa, en serio. Me hubiera gustado corregir esas falsas asunciones tuyas sobre la veracidad de mi existencia —de nuevo, una pequeña carcajada emergió de la boca de la entidad que lentamente desaparecía ante sus ojos, su imagen siendo reemplazada por la de su atacante.

_Efectivamente, __estoy alucinando. _

—Soy alguien paciente, jovencita. Después de todo, solo hay una verdad universal que ni la magia o tu adorada ciencia puede cambiar —La voz de la criatura permanecía firme y clara, a pesar de que su cuerpo no era más que humo desapareciendo en el viento—. Y eso es que _todos_ sin excepciones. Llegarán a mi... por que al final gustes o no, la muerte es el destino final de la vida.

_Y si algo es característico en la muerte, es su paciencia, pequeña. _

Al final, antes de que la dulce inconsciencia clamara su magullado cuerpo. Bonibelle no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos, mientras en vano intentaba ignorar la potencia de tales palabras, y cuanto resonaban en su cabeza.

—¡BONNIE!

Al despertar, solo hubo una cosa que cruzó por su cabeza.

—¡Finn!

Lo segundo en emerger fue el dolor.

—¡Tranquila mi señora, aún está herida!

—¿Mentita? —Le tomó unos cuantos segundos el reincorporarse tanto mental, cómo físicamente. Su ágil mente titulando y clasificando los dolores en su cuerpo por intensidad, extensión y tiempo de recuperación—, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Unas horas, mi señora. Como siempre, su cuerpo médico ha hecho un trabajo impecable tratando sus heri... ¡Mi señora, no debe!

Le tomó un solo intento para darse cuenta de que no podría levantarse de la cama, lo que era una gran inconveniencia.

—Mentita, _debo _estar en el laboratorio, es de vital importancia que...

—Finn estará bien, mi señora. Marceline se encuentra a su lado.

Y eso exactamente, era lo que le preocupaba por los momentos. Amaba a la reina de los vampiros, siempre lo ha sabido desde hace siglos. Pero en las últimas décadas Finn se había vuelto una parte irreemplazable de su vida, incluso cuando la perra de Canyon lo clamó definitivamente como suyo.

—¡No! —protestó la princesa, haciendo un vano intento por erguirse sin lograr resultado alguno más que un intenso dolor en su espalda —. ¡No, no, no! Lo arruinará todo...

—¿¡Mi señora...!?

—¡Llévame a mi laboratorio Mentita!

—Pero...

—¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Había sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta este punto, y por más que amara a Marceline, _jamás _permitirá que vuelva a influenciar a su caballero como lo hizo en el pasado.

_E__s mío _

Poco le importó las miradas incrédulas de sus vasallos mientras Mentita le empujaba por los pasillos del castillo en una silla de ruedas, realmente no le importaba su porte real a estas alturas de su vida, no cuando Finn se encontraba en manos de _ella. _

—Más rápido... —murmuró enojada, intentando resistir la tentación de mover sus brazos y empujar las ruedas con tal de acelerar su locomoción—: ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!—, finalmente gritó, su paciencia desapareciendo ante los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, todos ellos bastante dañinos para sus planes a futuro.

Amaba a Marceline, era una de las pocas bases de su larga vida. La reina vampiro, tan afamada por su descendencia demoníaca, su hermosa voz y su gusto por la violencia. Todo tan cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, tan falso.

Pocos sabían que a pesar de su duro exterior, Marceline era en realidad una mujer muy insegura emocionalmente, apegada a despliegues sentimentales que contrastaban en gran medida con su apariencia y su naturaleza. Que era un ser extremadamente complejo y, a su vez, tan sencillo que dolía.

Marceline era mucho más que lo que su reputación pintaba, ser capaz de vislumbrar y apreciar la verdadera _persona _debajo de todas esas barreras y paredes que había erguido para protegerse, siempre ha sido algo que atesorará mientras aún viva; sus errores, sus amores, todo lo que hacían a la reina de los vampiros única.

Eran algo que por centurias creyó habían sido exclusivas de su disfrute personal.

Sabía que Marceline no se había involucrado con alguien más después de su rompimiento, lo sabía por esa mirada en sus ojos cada vez que las dos compartían una mirada furtiva en las reuniones de paz. Marceline era suya, _suya_ para hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Y por décadas esperó a que la mujer se tragara su orgullo y regresase a ella, rogando y pidiendo perdón.

Pero fue allí, cuando menos lo esperaba que Finn entró en su vida.

Marceline era un alma pura atrapada en un cuerpo corrupto por la oscuridad, pero Finn, oh, el pequeño Finn era la epítome de la pureza en cuerpo, mente y alma. Y antes de que lo supiera, antes de que realmente comprendiera las ramificaciones y consecuencias de sus actos, se había enamorado perdidamente del pequeño, pero carismático humano.

_Es mío... __¡__aléjate! _

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía una debilidad por las entidades puras. Quizás era por que muy en el fondo ella deseaba que tal pureza, que tal inocencia se pudiera impregnar en ella, y remover el pecado y la oscuridad que la carcomía desde sus adentros.

La protección de un reino tan próspero como lo es el Dulce Reino, ha sido algo que le ha costado absolutamente todo. Su decencia, su corazón, su pureza. Estaba muy al tanto de a qué límites era capaz de llegar por proteger a su gente, nada siendo imposible o demasiado con tal de lograr tal meta.

Era su obsesión, su único y verdadero objeto en la vida, y por lograrlo, por no fracasar se había vuelto aquello con lo que tanto luchó.

_ALÉJATE _

Las palabras de una mocosa que apenas empezaba a comprender el peso de su propia corona, hace tantas décadas atrás, fueron más que suficientes para hacerle entender en lo que se había convertido, cuando no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a la extensión de sus acciones.

Fue un llamado de atención que le alejó de ese camino, que le regresó la fe en que podría dejar su pasado atrás, encontrar la iluminación y vivir si bien no feliz por siempre, sí lo mejor que pudiera.

Y por largo tiempo, así fue... hasta que su luz, el faro con el cual constantemente se guiaba en la oscuridad comenzó a ser menos hábil, más lento, más frágil.

Finn el humano no era inmortal. Y no parecía desear serlo...

Su relación con Marceline fue hasta ese momento, asombrosa. Y gracias a él, incluso más estable de lo que jamás había sido y podría ser. Finn no sólo era una guía para ella, también lo era para la oscura, pero sentimental reina de los vampiros.

_Finn _

Una vez cruzó las puertas, Bonibelle no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par al ver que Marceline parecía impávida, inmóvil. Sus ojos completamente fijos en el cuerpo desnudo de Finn que plácidamente flotaba en un tanque químico.

Un alzar de su mano bastó para que Mentita se preparara detrás de ella, dispuesto a realizar lo que sea necesario con tal de detener a la reina de los vampiros si esta decidiera atacarle de nuevo.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Marceline? —su voz emergió incluso más hostil de lo que realmente deseaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba a Marceline, pero también había una realidad que ya no podía seguir negando.

También amaba a Finn.

Marceline no realizó movimiento alguno, de hecho seguía observando contemplativa el cuerpo de Finn, lo que no hacía más que incrementar los celos y la rabia en la monarca de azúcar.

—¡Marceline...! ¿Qué le has...?

—¡Nada! —murmuró la morena, su voz quebradiza y claramente agotada. Había un deje de derrota en su tono al que Bonibelle no estaba acostumbrada. Sus ojos de inmediato examinando su cuerpo:

_Hombros caídos y __espalda encorvada, __es obvio __que __está relajada. __Tiene las mismas ropas. __Sé por experiencia que no está físicamente agotada, __lo que solo me deja con... _

Miró a su alrededor, encontrando de inmediato evidencia de que en esta habitación se realizó un ritual oscuro, los potes vacíos de leche de escarabajo, junto con la cara feliz en el suelo finalmente completaron el cuadro.

_Su padre estuvo aquí mientras estaba inconsciente... __Lo que significa... _

—¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que tu padre estuvo aquí! ¿¡Qué hiciste!? —intentó levantarse, arrojarse sobre ella y someterla mientras aún estuviese comprometida emocionalmente. Pero el intento fue en vano, Marceline no era la reina de los vampiros solo por que si. En menos de un parpadeo su postura cambió y antes de que lo supiera, la morena había cruzado toda la habitación hasta estar frente a ella. Sus ojos fríos e incandescentes.

Estaba furiosa.

—Estás con vida sólo por que así lo he decidido, Bonibelle. Yo me guardaría ese tono si fuera tú, no tienes derecho a estar indignada. _¡NO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE! _

La Dulce princesa no supo por qué Mentita no había reaccionado a semejante treta. Se suponía que se haría cargo de su protección, ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—¿Realmente creías que Mentita podría detenerme? —el tono que emergió de la boca de Marceline fue seco, áspero. Carente de toda calidez que por medio siglo le había caracterizado cuando hablaba con ella.

Bonibelle miró de reojo a sus espaldas, consiguiéndose para su horror con el cuerpo inconsciente de su mayordomo, que ahora reposaba contra la pared, su cuerpo fracturado y quizás al punto del colapso, nada que una noche en el hospital no pudiese solucionar, pero era un daño que efectivamente lo sacaba del juego.

—Eres un...

—¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo? —la mitad demonio alzó su mano, y Bonibelle cerró los ojos. Esperando una bofetada que jamás llegó. Por lo que osó a abrir uno de ellos, encontrándose para su sorpresa que la reina de los vampiros ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente al tanque de Finn, su mano firmemente puesta sobre la superficie.

—Ambas sabemos lo que soy, Bonibelle —por un momento, Marceline no se dignó a mover su cabeza del cuerpo flotante. Al menos no por varios segundos hasta que moviera su rostro y le mirase de perfil, el desdén claramente perceptible—: Pero entonces, ¿Eso en qué te convierte? Por que incluso un monstruo como yo encuentra repulsivo lo que has hecho.

Eso bastó para romper la estupefacción en la mujer de azúcar.

—¡Eres una hipócrita de mierda! —espetó Bonibelle, logrando que su amante siseara en su dirección, sus manos ahora alejadas del contenedor—: ¿En qué varía lo que _yo he hecho_ con querer morderlo, eh?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de la morena, indispuestos a ceder en el asunto a sabiendas de qué escondía la reina de los vampiros detrás de sus defensas.

—¿Crees que no sé que le propusiste décadas atrás transformarlo? ¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría? — allí, podía ver una ligera fractura en su fachada. Conocía a Marceline mejor que ella misma, siempre sabía que decir para ganar una discusión—: ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta de como lo mirabas? ¡JA!

Extendió los brazos al aire, como si le pidiera clemencia al cielo por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Crees que no sé que estabas sufriendo al igual que yo al verlo decaer con cada día que pasaba? ¡A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO!

—¡AL MENOS YO RESPETÉ SU DECISIÓN! —gritó finalmente la morena, sus ojos ahora derramando gruesas lágrimas—: ¡PEDÍ SU OPINIÓN! ¡RESPETÉ SUS DESEOS, AÚN CUANDO IBAN EN CONTRA DE TODO LO QUE DESEABA!—. Marceline apretó sus puños, y respiró profundamente, intentado recobrar el control que había perdido. Sus ojos brillando de un rojo incandescente, como rubíes al ser iluminados por una linterna en medio de la oscuridad.

—En cambio, ¿tú que hiciste? —espetó la morena, alzando una mano y señalando en dirección del tanque—. Ignoras sus deseos... y lo conviertes en... ¡esto!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —la voz de Bonibelle emergió quebradiza, débil...—: ¿Qué lo dejara morir? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres!?

—No —Respondió Marceline, quien finalmente se recostó sobre el vidrio del tanque, lentamente dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada frente a ella—. Tampoco quiero perderle...

Por minutos ambas guardaron silencio, simplemente enfocándose en el sonido de los aparatos en el laboratorio.

—Pero lo que has hecho tiene consecuencias.

—¡No sé de qué demonios...! —la mirada en la morena calló cualquier queja, era una mirada fría y despojada de toda candidez posible, una mirada que provenía de la monarca, no la amante.

—No me salgas con esa mierda, Bonibelle. Por años has tenido pruebas tangibles de que la magia y lo sobrenatural son reales. Pero te has negado a verlas, incluso cuando tu misma amante es la prueba viviente de que estuviste equivocada —dijo la reina apuntándose con su dedo pulgar, luego apuntó en dirección del cuerpo flotante de Finn—: aún no puedo comprender como alguien tan inteligente, puede ser tan estúpida. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Realmente estás al tanto de las fuerzas con las que has jugado? ¿Acaso has estado jugando a la Diosa por tanto tiempo, que olvidaste las reglas más básicas en la creación de vida?

El silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Lo que procuró un bufido por parte de la mitad demonio, que ahora simplemente miraba hacia el suelo, mientras la monarca azucarada examinaba más a fondo el cuerpo de Finn, notando de inmediato los cambios que Marceline había realizado.

—Dijiste que no le hiciste nada.

—Y no lo hice.

—¡Mentirosa! Solo míralo, ¡míralo maldita sea! ¡Ya no es humano! —y efectivamente el joven Finn ya no lo era. El cuerpo que había creado era pálido debido a que jamás había estado en contacto con la luz solar. Pero ahora eso no era un problema, no cuando su piel era tan gris como la de Marceline, lo que indicaba herencia demoníaca.

El hecho de que su largo y precioso cabello había perdido su color dorado al ser reemplazado por un blanco, era el clavo en el ataúd de su humanidad.

—Dejó de serlo en el momento que murió —comentó Marceline, sus ojos nuevamente posándose sobre los suyos. Firmes y colectos—: que hayas copiado sus memorias, no implica que su alma habitaría su cuerpo. Solo creaste una copia barata, un insulto a quien fue una vez Finn... el hombre al que...

Guardó silencio, de nuevo dejando que imperase entre ellas. Incapaz incluso ahora de admitir lo que por décadas había estado negando.

_El hombre al que amamos... _

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada...

—¡MARCELINE!

—No hice nada... si quieres culpar a alguien. Culpa al imbécil que está a tus espaldas. Fue él quien invocó a mi padre.

—Mentita no...

—Lo haría, si con eso lograba satisfacer a su señora. Todos en este maldito reino han demostrado una y otra vez que lo sacrificarían todo por hacerte feliz.

—Hudson, ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre?

—Hizo un trato con la muerte, ¿Qué más? Lo creas o no, Finn siempre le agradó a papá. Decía que tenía madera para demonio. Je, al final supongo que obtuvo lo que quería.

Bonibelle observó el cuerpo de nuevo, las orejas puntiagudas, el cabello blanco, la piel. No quiso vociferarlo, pero tal vez no era necesario.

—Estoy al tanto de que se parece a Ash, maldita sea —una carcajada, seca y carente de humor alguno, —. Un castigo supongo, después de todo tuvo que sacrificar mil almas de la Nocheosfera para complacer a la muerte.

—¿Para qué?

—Para traer de vuelta el alma de Finn del más allá... espero que estés satisfecha. Tu sirviente ha condenado a mil almas a una eternidad de sufrimiento para romper un ciclo de reencarnación muy poderoso.

—No pueden acusarme de romper algo que ya estaba roto. La inmortalidad de Jake y Arcoiris fue más que suficiente para romper el ciclo.

—Y aún así, decidiste ir en contra del orden natural con tal de tenerlo de vuelta. Por un capricho...

—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LO AMABAS! —gritó Bonibelle, harta de ser recriminada por algo que bien sabía muy en el fondo satisfacía a la mujer—, puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que te alegras de lo que hice.

—No puedo negarlo, sí. Me alegra mucho tenerlo de vuelta... ¿Pero realmente sabes lo que has hecho? Su alma ya había ascendido al Quincuagésimo mundo de los muertos. En tu afán egoísta por tenerlo de vuelta, lo has alejado de Canyon, de su familia...

—Él entenderá... —cómo odiaba a esa mujer, maldita sea ella que al final clamó con tanta fuerza el corazón de Finn.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. El tiempo transcurre de forma diferente en ese mundo. Lo que fueron meros días para nosotros, para él pudo haber sido mucho más. Cuando despierte es muy probable que ni siquiera sea el mismo Finn que conocimos y amamos —Marceline guardó silencio, antes de cerrar los ojos y simplemente recostarse de nuevo contra el tanque—: No nos queda más que esperar, y rogar por que nos perdone.

Y por más que Bonibelle quisiera negarlo, no podía.

Al final, no quedaba de otra sino esperar.

Y rogar por perdón.


End file.
